Broken Arrow
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Au regard que Joyce pose sur lui ce soir-là, Giles devine qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle vient de frôler la mort, et pour sa part, leur brève rencontre charnelle survenue deux ans plus tôt n'a pas été facile à oublier. Il n'ose rien supposer mais en découvrant qu'elle l'a rejoint chez lui en pleine nuit, son vieux cœur se prend à espérer... trop vite.


Texte proposé aux Défis d'écriture de fanfictions .fr de juillet août 2016.  
Thématique : _**« Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais »** (Serge Gainsbourg).  
_ Difficulté supplémentaire : insérer une allitération. J'ai pas été chiche, j'en ai casé deux trois.

* * *

Résumé : Au regard particulier que Joyce pose sur lui ce soir-là, Giles devine qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui demander. Elle vient de frôler la mort, et en ce qui le concerne, leur brève rencontre charnelle survenue deux ans plus tôt n'avait pas été facile à oublier. Il n'ose rien supposer mais en découvrant qu'elle est venue le rejoindre ensuite chez lui en pleine nuit, son vieux coeur se reprend à espérer...

* * *

 **.**

 **BROKEN ARROW  
**

.

 _Cupid, draw back your bow and let your arrow go straight to my lover's heart, for me_

 _Cupid, please hear my cry and let your arrow fly... (Sam Cooke)_

 _._

Entrouvrant très brièvement les yeux, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru l'apercevoir à un mètre de moi. C'était juste un petit coup d'œil, à peine conscient, lancé avec réticence entre des paupières obstinées qui ne voulaient que rester fermées sur le rêve très agréable qui était le mien.

Tout était silencieux. J'avais la tête à moitié enfoncée dans un oreiller neuf, mes draps blancs étaient propres et frais, et à part mon bras qui me démangeait inopportunément, tout allait bien [1]. Et pour une fois, mon lit inutilement double, ne me semblait pas le lieu ordinaire d'une infinie désolation.

Parce que je rêvais d'elle.

Non pas que ça m'arrive _fréquemment_ , n'allez pas vous imaginer ça. Mais parfois. Je me suis assez souvent tenu cette conversation mentale stupide pour pouvoir vous la résumer au plus court : bla bla bla, rien ne pourra jamais se repasser entre nous, bla bla bla, pas éthique et pas moral, bla, bla, bla, perturbant pour Buffy, _et cætera._ Car aussi symboliques et signifiants qu'aient pu être nos rôles dans la farce cosmique nous valant d'avoir en charge l'éducation de la jeune femme la plus puissante au monde… nous n'étions pas supposés nous rapprocher – en aucune manière – Joyce et moi.

Je me rappelle encore (mieux que bien, de toute évidence) la fois où c'était pourtant arrivé.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être complètement honnête quand je maudis ordinairement Ethan et son plan tordu. Celui qui avait plongé tous les adultes de la ville dans un état d'inconscience et d'insouciance gravissime à coup de barres chocolatées. Et pourquoi faire ? Je vous le donne en mille, afin d'avoir le champ libre pour offrir en pâture une poignée de nourrissons au démon Lurconis [2]… C'était affreux, abject. Le calcul vénal d'un être veule, vide et avide, qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire…

Comme notre état à tous reflétait bien ce qu'il devait ressentir au quotidien !… Comme je me suis tourmenté après ça en imaginant la satisfaction malsaine qu'il avait dû en tirer, en raison de notre trouble passé commun ! Ethan avait bien dû rire de me voir redevenu l'écho de ce petit crétin de « Ripper », le _bad boy_ rebelle, qui s'imaginait être le sorcier le plus cool et le plus puissant de Camden !

Vous n'allez pas aimer que je vous le dise, parce que je ne suis pas censé le faire, mais je ne vais pas vous materner vous aussi. La vérité vraie, c'était que j'avais _aimé_ ce tragique épisode du retour d'Ethan. Au point où j'en suis rendu de toutes façons… L'Observateur respecté, l'honnête et zélé bibliothécaire ont vécu ! Regardez-moi. Toujours un verre à la main à toute heure du jour, et associé avec une ex-démone grippe-sou pour tenir un commerce de magie (!)… Le portrait en dit déjà assez sur le niveau de dépression organisé par l'inutilité de ma vie.

Je comprends donc que ce souvenir précis du « chocolat » soit tentateur. Après la mort de Jenny [3], survenue en énième preuve que j'étais pour toujours maudit en ce qui concernait les relations intimes – pas besoin de s'appeler Angel pour ça – je m'étais enfermé volontairement des mois entre les quatre murs de la routine quotidienne, vivant par procuration les aventures de ma Tueuse et de ses amis.

Et les friandises frelatées d'Ethan avaient finalement tout flanqué par terre « comme par magie ». C'était très approprié de le dire. Car _c'était_ par magie. Songez-y aussi. Le poids des responsabilités enfin secoué de mes épaules. L'obligation insistante de penser à tout et de savoir ce qu'il faut faire, renvoyée dans ses buts…. Adieu tristesse poisseuse, bonjour bienfaisante insouciance ! Lorsque c'était arrivé, je ne me rendais compte de presque rien, sauf du bien-être inhabituel que je ressentais sans cette pression constante. Sauf de la vie rugissant dans mes veines et de la sensation grisante de tous les possibles qui gonflaient mes voiles à nouveau. Dans la rue principale en vrac d'une Sunnydale livrée à elle-même et sillonnée par des grappes hilares de soixante-huitards grisonnants, je m'étais nuitamment retrouvé soudain à relever la tête, à la fois symboliquement et physiquement, et à regarder autour de moi, vibrant d'envie et d'un appétit pour la liberté que je n'avais plus connu depuis trop longtemps…

Scannant les devantures des boutiques que je rêvais de fracasser jusqu'à l'aube, j'étais tombé net en arrêt devant _elle_. Où était-elle allée pêcher ces vêtements au look hippie ? Avaient-ils été nostalgiquement gardés serrés dans le fond d'un vieux carton au bas d'un placard, sous l'étiquette « jeunesse perdue » ? Son œil brillant sur moi et son coin de sourire pas timide tandis que je faisais mon numéro, me focalisaient bien davantage… Je me souviens d'avoir sursauté en le réalisant comme si une partie de mon cerveau essayait malgré tout de m'avertir de quelque chose. Joyce ! Elle m'avait lancé un simple petit regard et c'était tout. Il s'y reflétait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Ce que la version de moi la plus contrôlée et la plus responsable repoussait vertueusement de côté depuis que je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois : la plus âgée des Summers était très séduisante...

.

En tous cas, _moi_ , je la trouvais séduisante depuis bien avant ça, et l'équivalent de mes deux neurones d'alors ne changeait rien à l'affaire…

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça tenait. Sans doute au fait qu'elle n'avait pas tellement l'air d'une américaine et à sa résistance initiale envers moi.

Depuis le jour où elle avait compris à quel point l'inconnu complet qu'elle avait devant elle était impliqué à son insu dans la vie de sa fille, elle me considérait avec cette espèce de retenue méfiante dont elle ne s'était jamais totalement départie. De son point de vue, j'étais une fréquentation très malvenue pour Buffy. J'ai dû endosser sans broncher toutes les suspicions possibles à ce sujet d'ailleurs... Une fois au courant, elle affichait plutôt l'indignation boudeuse d'une mère outrepassée dans son rôle et qui n'avait jamais été consultée sur la question. J'étais un intrigant qui se mêlait indûment de leurs vies et semblait vouloir la séparer de son enfant…

Je comprenais, même si je n'avais pas le luxe de m'y attarder.

Pourtant plus tard, quand elle avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, j'avais eu conscience à mon corps défendant, que j'étais inévitablement comparé à son ex-mari. Et j'étais triste de penser que ce n'était, malgré tout, pas toujours en ma défaveur… Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle méritait tellement mieux. Pour ce que j'en savais, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de se refaire une vie sentimentale après son divorce et j'imaginais volontiers que c'était parce que les femmes Summers avaient toutes une fibre indépendante profondément enracinée, fort susceptible de rebuter les hommes les plus traditionnels.

Une mère célibataire de longue date, qui travaillait toute la journée pour faire bouillir la marmite, s'occupant le soir sans rechigner des aspects domestiques triviaux pendant que nous sauvions le monde… Je mesurais la valeur de ce dévouement et je voyais chez elle la même attitude que chez Buffy : assurer sur tous les fronts, faire ce qui était attendu d'elle, faire passer les autres avant... L'aveuglement de la mère, le déni de la fille, n'étaient que des échappatoires pour essayer de faire face au fait que la tâche était parfois juste un peu trop lourde pour elles seules.

Joyce avait été capable d'attaquer Spike à la hache ! En aucune façon la Tueuse ne pouvait être née d'une femme faible. A me voir comme ça, on ne me donnerait pas pour un chantre du _girl power._ Je sais bien de quoi j'avais l'air, moi l'Anglais en tweed guindé aux formules désuètes, déraciné perpétuel dans ce beau pays américain de la « libre entreprise ». Mais quand m'étais-je donc jamais senti réellement « libre » et « entreprenant » sinon en cette unique occasion ?

.

Bref. Donc j'étais là vagabonder dans la rue principale en pleine nuit, en jean et en teeshirt roulé aux bras, une cigarette aux lèvres pour parfaire la panoplie, saturé jusqu'aux gencives du chocolat décérébrant d'Ethan… et à la minute où j'avais posé les yeux sur Joyce, j'avais décidé que je n'avais pas d'autre option que de la séduire… Dans ma tête, ça n'avait rien de machiste ou de condescendant. C'était juste que j'étais : un – redevenu désespérément confiant, deux – totalement oublieux de mon âge (qui pouvait voir le sien ?) et trois – très conscient qu'elle m'avait toujours plu malgré nos compréhensibles divergences d'opinion sur ce qui était bon pour sa fille… Tout cela n'avait pas l'air glauque, une fois privé de toute évaluation des conséquences. Juste fun et excitant. _Want, take, have._ N'était-ce pas justement le credo de Faith à cette époque ?

Mais quelles que fussent mes intentions envers elle, j'avais eu immédiatement le sentiment d'être battu de vitesse, quand elle m'avait alors scanné de haut en bas d'une pupille appréciative et légèrement malicieuse. _« Il est pour moi »_ déclarait tranquillement son regard qui ne cillait pas. Simple. Clair. Direct. Sans la moindre trace de honte. Une prise de conscience presque innocente, dans le sens où elle était dépourvue de tout calcul, de toute préméditation, de toute autre intention que celle de « vivre dans l'instant ».

Lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés chez moi et que tous les jeunes étaient partis, agités et vaguement furieux après nous (ce qui était bien normal dans ce monde à l'envers), j'avais déniché mes vieux disques et nous étions restés à écouter de la musique, blaguer, échanger baisers et cigarettes « chargées ». Dieu sait pourtant qu'entre le chocolat maudit et l'alcool, tout désinhibant supplémentaire était largement superflu... Elle avait fini par retirer mon collector des Doors de sa pochette avec un demi-sourire entendu et, quand elle s'était mise à fredonner par jeu _« Come on baby, light my fire »_ , j'avais été trop heureux de me dévouer corps et âme à sa requête.

.

Bien sûr, quand toute cette affaire avait été terminée, nous avions fait comme tous les autres, à savoir bien lâchement mettre notre mouchoir dessus, sans plus jamais oser nous regarder dans les yeux. Parce que c'était trop embarrassant, ce « moment d'égarement » comme on dit si mal. La version officielle était qu'il fallait oublier tout ça. Que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Que la leçon du jour si lourdement démonstrative, était que des choses horribles se produisaient quand des adultes se mettaient à se comporter soudain comme des adolescents.

Il fallait que j'oublie cette rencontre délivrée de tout, la douceur de ses boucles châtaines sous mes doigts, nos baisers légèrement plus qu'enthousiastes, le grain suave de sa peau frissonnante contre la mienne quand je l'avais déshabillée sans hâte, et l'amour que nous avions fait… plusieurs fois. Officiellement seulement deux fois. En réalité… et bien… C'est ça, faites donc la grimace. Bienvenue dans le monde réel où même les vieux se permettent d'avoir une vie sexuelle… Même si nous en avions le comportement et certains réflexes, nous n'étions pas des ados. Cela n'avait pas eu besoin d'être rapide, malhabile, ni pétri d'incertitudes, d'aprioris et de complexes. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce que ce soit si… _parfait_. Une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était dû à l'absence totale de culpabilité d'aucune sorte. Par la suite, je me suis bien rattrapé à ce niveau, évidemment.

Et cette nuit, dans mon rêve, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout m'est revenu.

Oh, si en fait, je sais bien pourquoi. A quoi ça sert de le cacher ?

.

La veille, j'avais été convié à venir dîner à la résidence Summers, pour fêter quelque chose qui ne se déclarait pas comme tel : plus ou moins le fait que Joyce soit rentrée de l'hôpital en vie après l'opération de sa tumeur au cerveau. La fête n'avait pas eu lieu le jour même de son retour mais quelques temps plus tard. Il lui avait fallu attendre que les choses se tassent un peu et que la poussière retombe sur une sécurisante routine retrouvée. Qu'elle reprenne confiance.

Sur le seuil de sa porte, elle m'avait accueilli avec plus de grâce que d'habitude pendant que sous son porche de bois, je lui tendais, embarrassé, la bouteille de vin californien que j'avais cru bon d'apporter, en invité courtois.

Je ne sais pas si c'était l'audacieux imprimé léopard de son chemisier, le mouvement de son bras tendu quand elle avait ouvert la porte pour me laisser passer. Ou la courbure de son cou en signe de bienvenue. Ou la façon dont sa jupe dansait autour de ses jambes fines toujours inspirantes. Mais soudain j'étais sûr, à sentir la pression sur ma gorge, que quelque chose avait subtilement changé dans l'air. A son invite, je la suivis presque machinalement jusqu'à la cuisine, étonné et le cœur un peu rapide. Elle m'avait remercié avec un sourire profond et pour la première fois depuis deux longues années, ses yeux n'avaient pas évité les miens pendant qu'elle me prenait délicatement la bouteille des mains et que nos doigts s'effleuraient à peine. Bonté divine !

La plaçant sur le comptoir, elle pausa un instant en me regardant avec un petit sourire timide, hésitant comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait authentiquement me dire quelque chose ou pas, et puis elle se lança :

— M. Giles… J'ai quelq… commença-t-elle.

— Rupert, l'interrompis-je avec un large sourire à la fois heureux et nerveux.

Elle leva comiquement les yeux au ciel comme j'avais vu Buffy le faire des dizaines de fois, légèrement empourprée, avant de s'incliner avec bonne grâce.

— Rupert, bien sûr… Je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre ce bref moment pénible pour vous… Simplement, j'ai su que vous avez été là pour mes filles pendant tout le temps de mon hospitalisation et je voulais vous remercier pour ça…

Une rumeur et des éclats de voix bruyants s'étaient fait entendre dans l'entrée. Le Scooby gang commençait à arriver au compte-goutte. Les graves d'Alex associés aux aigus d'Anya. Le petit gloussement de Dawn qui résonnait comme un grelot. Je reportai mon attention vers elle.

— Joyce, répondis-je avec une gêne prévisible, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire, vraiment. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

— Ne dites pas ça ! protesta-t-elle. Vous savez que Hank n'a pas appelé une seule fois ? Il n'a pas eu un mot de réconfort pour ses filles…

Quand je suis mal à l'aise et que je veux me donner le temps de répondre, j'essuie mes lunettes. Spike lui, s'allume une cigarette en faisant tout un cinéma. Chacun son truc. Mais ce soir, à considérer la direction que ça prenait, et ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, nul doute que j'aurais bien fumé mes lunettes en essuyant mes cigarettes… pour faire bonne mesure.

Je détestais copieusement que nous ayons dû reprendre ce vouvoiement hypocrite. Enfin pas au tout début, mais après des mois et des mois, il me faisait grincer des dents. Surtout après tout ce que nous avions partagé, et puis traversé. Je baissai la tête, soucieux d'éviter de susciter ici le souvenir décevant de son ex, auquel j'avais si souvent songé à casser la figure, depuis tout ça.

A la place, je lui proposai galamment de commencer à mettre la table si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide en cuisine. Elle hocha la tête une fois mais me surprit quand elle baissa le regard pour poser sa main légère sur ma manche et m'arrêter avant de poursuivre :

— Oui, bien sûr, allez-y, mais j'aurais besoin de parler avec vous d'un sujet important… quelque chose sur lequel je veux votre avis. Mais… un peu plus tard... Ou peut-être mieux demain.

— Rassurez-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?…

— Oui… oui… Ça concerne aussi Buffy. Et Dawn, évidemment… Je préfère vous en parler avant, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant pour effacer l'inquiétude qui venait de se peindre sur mes traits. Mais pas tout de suite, parce que j'ai le dîner à terminer… Tenez les assiettes sont là, évitez de les lâcher par terre, s'il vous plait…

J'imagine que c'était uniquement pour m'arracher un sourire.

Après, dans la petite cuisine animée et pendant le dîner, il ne nous avait plus été possible de nous parler sans témoin. Je devinais confusément que ça ne pouvait pas être anodin, car elle ne m'avait jamais sollicité de la sorte et la façon dont elle tâchait de ne pas me regarder trop souvent me faisait bouillir d'impatience. Tant pis si ça casse l'image que vous avez de l'Anglais flegmatique.

J'avais juste réussi à savoir entre la salade et le fromage qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Son regard tranquille et un peu amusé sur moi me mettait sur les charbons ardents. Elle avait l'air de s'en rendre compte, la vilaine. Heureusement, les jeunes étaient si pleins d'eux-mêmes que personne ne faisait attention à nous. Enfin je l'avais cru jusqu'à ce que Dawn, informée secrètement par Tara à côté d'elle, ne m'envoie un clin d'œil complice. A cause de sa discrétion, j'oubliais tout le temps que Tara lisait naturellement les auras. Elles sont d'un rose vibrant quand on est… enfin… vous voyez.

Quand j'avais pris congé de la famille à la fin du repas, Joyce était simplement venue me remercier de m'être joint à eux et me souhaiter un bon retour chez moi. Dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'elle n'en avait pas fini, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de risquer de briser cette bulle en laissant échapper quelque chose d'inapproprié qui ruinerait tout. A la porte, elle s'éclaircit un peu la gorge pour demander :

— Je peux vous appeler demain alors… _Rupert_ ?

— Bien sûr ! avais-je répondu avec un sourire très certainement idiot. Bonne nuit, Joyce.

.

« Bonne nuit » soupirai-je intérieurement en traversant le jardin. Vraiment je m'étais surpassé…

La tête pleine de pensées agaçantes, j'étais rentré chez moi en voiture, puis j'étais monté directement à l'étage pour aller me coucher après un dernier verre anesthésiant. Et rêver du _chocolat_ sur lequel Buffy avait osé plaisanter.

Après quelques heures, un bruit non identifié acheva de me tirer du sommeil. L'oreille aux aguets, je penchais pour le claquement de ma porte d'entrée. J'étais à peu près certain que j'avais verrouillé sur moi hier soir, mais le doute me gagna. Tous les jeunes avaient la clé de mon moulin à vent et je soupçonnais même _Spike_ d'en avoir une… Mieux valait vérifier.

C'était là qu'en dessillant les paupières dans une pénombre irréelle, j'avais cru la voir assise dans le fauteuil près du lit. En me frottant les yeux, je tâtonnai sur la table de chevet… où mes lunettes ne se trouvaient pas. Je marmonnai un juron dépité, sans me souvenir de ce que j'en avais fait. A pas prudents, je me levai, sortis de ma chambre, empruntai le couloir et je descendis lentement l'escalier blanc.

Evitant de cogner mes orteils nus contre quoi que ce soit, je contournai le canapé et m'approchai de la table basse où je reconnaissais vaguement la forme circulaire de mes verres, quand je distinguai assez bien la silhouette de Joyce s'avancer d'un pas dans ma direction. A la lumière du réverbère blafard de la rue, ses cheveux étaient plus décolorés que ceux du vampire-crampon. Comment était-elle entrée ? Que faisait-elle chez moi ?

— Joyce ? réussis-je à articuler au comble de la surprise, une main sur le cœur galopant et en tentant de masquer la frayeur que j'avais ressentie avant de la reconnaître.

Je penchai la tête avec un peu de gêne sur mon bas de pyjama rayé bleu et blanc et mon débardeur, puis je tendis un bras évasif pointé vers l'arrière en bredouillant :

— Laissez-moi mettre une robe de ch…

— C'est inutile, dit-elle avec un petit hochement de tête et un bref clignement d'yeux. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

Comme je venais de chausser mes lunettes, je vis qu'elle était très pâle malgré son sourire, et ses traits étaient comme tirés par l'anxiété.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, rien… éluda-t-elle. Je tenais absolument à vous voir mais… je vous prie de m'excuser… Je devine qu'il est tard. J'avais… une très grande faveur à vous demander.

Son expression était tellement sérieuse, mais aussi pleine de douceur, de timidité et… de regret ? Je me sentais perdu devant le mélange.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, si c'est dans mes capacités… commençai-je avec un sourire affable. Vous disiez que c'était à propos de Buffy et de Dawn ? Il y a un nouveau problème avec Gloria ?

— Pas que je sache. Je suis venue un peu précipitamment… Pardonnez-moi. Ce que je voulais vous demander, c'était que vous _restiez_ encore un peu pour mes filles, dit-elle en levant un regard plein d'espoir sur moi.

J'inclinais légèrement la tête de côté sans comprendre, le sourcil hésitant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Rester encore un peu où ça ?

— Mais… c'est-à-dire que… je n'avais l'intention d'aller nulle part, répondis-je un peu étonné.

— C'est bien, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vous remercie infiniment. Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous quitte maintenant.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se retourner et partir mais quelque chose m'échappait et ça me chiffonnait. Elle avait l'air si différente de la femme heureuse d'il y a quelques heures. J'aurais juré alors qu'elle allait m'annoncer quelque chose de très différent. Ok, si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est un peu bête mais je m'étais plus ou moins figuré que, peut-être, elle aurait eu envie que nos relations soient… moins distantes. En plus avec ce qu'elle venait de dire… C'était facile d'imaginer qu'elle avait pu faire le bilan de sa vie et réaliser que j'étais toujours là, indéfectible même dans les pires situations… et accepter que j'aimais Buffy comme un père que je n'étais pourtant pas…

Alors, parce que nous étions seuls, parce que je venais de refaire ce rêve, je fis un pas vers elle et déglutit :

— Ce soir, j'ai eu l'impression, peut-être trompeuse, que vous vouliez me demander quelque chose d'autre. Et que vous n'avez pas osé quand tout le monde est arrivé.

Elle baissa la tête avec un petit sourire misérable qui me fit de la peine. Jamais confirmation de mon intuition ne m'avait semblé moins victorieuse.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le bon moment pour en parler maintenant, se rétracta-t-elle avec une légère insécurité qui me poussa à me rapprocher encore.

Je pris sa main et la portai lentement à mes lèvres.

— Pourquoi non ?... Mais… vous êtes gelée, observai-je en la gardant un instant entre les miennes. Je crois que je serais en dessous de tout si je ne vous proposais pas de boire au moins un thé chaud avant de partir…

Elle eut un doux sourire et je vis quelques brillances au coin de ses yeux. Sa main avança un peu pour prendre ma joue en coupe, ce qui me fit frissonner.

— Oh, Rupert, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle seulement. Je suis… tellement navrée de ne pas vous avoir parlé plus tôt…

Enhardi par cette déferlante de contacts, je pris à mon tour son visage dans mes mains. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je lui faisais peur. Elle était si pâle que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Et c'était bien le dernier effet que je voulais avoir sur elle…

— Joyce ! Vous savez bien que…

— Vous promettez ? m'interrompit-elle d'une voix à peine audible alors que nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

— Tout ce que tu veux… murmurai-je en espérant qu'elle me laisse l'embrasser.

Elle sourit encore gentiment, puis tourna la tête qu'elle posa sur mon épaule quand elle m'étreignit un très bref instant…

.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

Le son strident de la sonnerie du téléphone me fit grincer des dents et bondir de dix centimètres dans mon lit. Oh Seigneur Dieu !

Le cœur battant, je pris une profonde inspiration, je m'assis d'un coup en essayant de me calmer. Totalement hagard, je clignai des yeux dans la lumière crue, réalisant que le soleil était déjà levé haut. La sonnerie insistait. Je me tendis avec effort pour attraper à tâtons le combiné qui tomba par terre. Je gémis en me pliant pour le ramasser, assis sur le bord du lit, une main fourrageant dans mes cheveux en bataille, le bras endolori, un peu malheureux que mon inconscient ne m'ait même pas accordé la grâce d'un chaste baiser onirique...

— Allo ?

 _— Giles, il faut que vous veniez, elle est à la maison_ [4].

A l'autre bout du fil, je reconnus à grand peine la voix blanche de Buffy bien plus haut perchée que d'habitude et qui me laissa abasourdi. Elle avait coupé la communication.

Je regardai le combiné sans comprendre pendant vingt bonnes secondes, puis je titubai en direction de la salle de bains pour me préparer sommairement. Il faisait atrocement froid ce matin. Mon chauffage avait dû se couper. Je voyais presque de la buée à chaque expiration… Je tendis la main vers le robinet en priant pour que j'aie toujours de l'eau chaude, l'esprit entièrement tendu en direction du mystérieux coup de téléphone de Buffy. Les cheveux sur ma nuque et mes bras se hérissèrent…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, je le sentais au fond de mes tripes parce que j'avais une pierre de la taille d'Acathla assise sur mon cœur et mon estomac. C'était vraiment bizarre car ce genre de prémonition ne me venait, en général, qu'en cas d'apocalypse imminente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[1] Souvenir de son passé de sorcier, Giles porte la marque d'Eyghon, un tatouage qui le lie quasiment éternellement au démon éponyme et lui autorise de temps à autres quelques visions imprécises.

[2] Saison 3, épisode 6 (Effet chocolat / Band candy)

[3] Le professeur Jenny Calendar était le précédent flirt de Giles. Elle a été tuée en saison 2 par Angelus.

[4] Il s'agit de la réplique de Buffy dans l'épisode 16 de la saison 5 (Orphelines / The body)


End file.
